1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of display, and more particularly, to light and display content integration method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a technology, traditional light, together with a display, is utilized for display, wherein it is achieved in a way that light cooperates with the change of the tone and the brightness of display content. However, since limiting light of the conventional technology plays a smaller role in assisting the display, the light cannot be well integrated with the display content. Moreover, the traditional light can only cooperate with the display content in a preset specific display mode for display, having limitations and poor practicability.